Where Shadows Lurk
Where Shadows Lurk 'is the eighth case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the eighth case of Parkwood. It takes place in Parkwood University, appearing as the second case in the district. Plot After hearing that beat cop Savannah Royle hadn't returned from her check up on the university's sewer system after a student had reported strange sightings, Nellie and the player were sent to take her place. Arrived at the sewers, they ventured into a tunnel entrance but sadly found the dead body of Savannah, hands tied to her back and her face in sewer water. First, they talked to the person who reported the sightings in the first place, psychology student Omar Al-Hashim. Then, the duo went to investigate the main campus library and suspected law student David Paris and librarian Andrea Castle. After that, the detectives decided to have another look around the sewer system. There, they found the victim's phone which led them to the victim's cousin Amaruq Channe, a teaching assistant at the university. Later, Nellie and the player went back to the library and talked to Omar again after finding his camera but also suspected technology student Samantha Wyman who was then revealed to be an old friend of the victim. Back at the sewer system, the duo saw a person running through the sewers when they went to investigate again, causing them to chase the mysterious person. Eventually, the team gathered enough clues to arrest librarian Andrea Castle for the murder. Andrea denied all accusations and tried to lie herself a way out of the confrontation but later confessed. She explained that because her job doesn't pay very well, she has been selling drugs to college students and the sewers were the place she held all her deals. After Omar had called the station about the strange activity around the sewer system, Savannah went inside to investigate but got caught by Andrea who thought she had to kill her so one would find out about her deals. At court, Judge Anemone was completely disgusted by Andrea's actions and the way she talked to her, which led her to sentence her to 50 years in prison. After the team arrested Andrea, they received a call from student Omar Al-Hashim, saying that he is desperate need of help. Peter also asked the player if they could join him in his office when they have time, explaining that he made progress on his research on the brainwashing technique. When Omar was confronted by the police, he told them that he has a big presentation in a few hours but can't find his notes, saying he must've left them in the library but has no time to get him. They found his notes but surprisingly found a paper with disturbing writing on it, saying how a person could easily exploit another person's mind. After an analyzation in the lab, the team was able to confirm that the thesis he wrote down vaguely resembles the brainwashing technique used by The New Order. ''The duo gave Omar his notes back but decided to not tell them about their findings, instead informing Dean Symonds asking if he could keep a close eye on him. Back in Peter's office, he told the player that he figured out how the brainwashing technique works, explaining that it takes advantage of a person's fears, especially the fear of death. He also said that the best way to trigger this technique is to get a person to be on the verge of death, threatening them to make them obey. However, Peter still wasn't sure how exactly anyone pulled it off, saying they should ask around the university. They drove back to the campus and asked teaching assistant Amaruq Channe if he knew anything about the brainwashing incidents. Amaruq told them that a weird student group would always talk about scary things like hypnotism and brainwashing, saying they often met near the old sewer entrance. There, they found a small box with a note inside that said: ''A person can never get rid of their fears if they don't confront them head on..''.'. At the end of the note, it said to check out the district's cemetery at 11 pm. Inside the box, they also found a black knight chess piece with dried blood on it. A while later, the duo sent the chess piece to the lab where Eric was able to find a few traces of dried blood which he identified as student's Cyril Rey's blood. Without hesitation, Leonard joined the player and they drove to the cemetery mentioned in the note. Summary Victim * '''Savannah Royle '(found head first in sewer water) Murder Weapon * Drowning Killer * Andrea Castle Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses sunscreen. * This suspect knows Morse code. * This suspect eats W&W's candies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses sunscreen. * This suspect knows Morse code. * This suspects eats W&W's candies. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses sunscreen. * This suspect knows Morse code. * This suspects eats W&W's candies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole. Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses sunscreen. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect uses sunscreen. * This suspect knows Morse code. * This suspects eats W&W's candies. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has a mole. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer uses sunscreen. * The killer knows Morse code. * The killer eats W&W's candies. * The killer has a mole. * The killer's initials are A.C. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Sewer Tunnel. (Clues: Victim's Body, Faded Paper, Student ID; Victim identified: Savannah Royle) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer uses sunscreen) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Message) * Analyze Message. (09:00:00; Result: The killer knows Morse code) * Examine Student ID. (Result: New Suspect: Omar Al-Hashim) * Confront Omar about the murder. (Result: New Crime Scene: Library) * Investigate Library. (Clues: Folder, Broken Pieces) * Examine Folder. (Result: Suspicious Notes) * Analyze Suspicious Notes. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: David Paris) * Talk to David about his notes. * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: New Suspect: Andrea Castle) * Ask Andrea about the murder. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Old Sewer Entrance. (Clues: Locked Phone, Bloody Pipe) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Amaruq Channe) * Tell Amaruq about the murder. (Result: Amaruq uses sunscreen) * Examine Bloody Pipe. (Result: Colorful Sample) * Analyze Colorful Sample. (12:00:00; Result: The killer eats W&W's candies; New Crime Scene: Tables) * Investigate Tables. (Clues: Locked Camera, Backpack) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Camera) * Analyze Camera. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Omar Al-Hashim again) * Question Omar about the recording. (Result: Omar uses sunscreen, Omar knows Morse code, Omar eats W&W's candies) * Examine Backpack. (Result: New Suspect: Samantha Wyman) * Talk to Samantha about the victim. (Result: Samantha uses sunscreen, Samantha knows Morse code, Samantha eats W&W's candies) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Investigate Open Tunnel. (Clues: Shredded Paper, Pile of Leaves) * Examine Shredded Paper. (Result: Talk to David Paris again) * Confront David about his criminal record. (Result: David uses sunscreen, David knows Morse code, David eats W&W's candies) * Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Police Speaker) * Examine Police Speaker. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (03:00:00; Result: Talk to Andrea Castle again) * Ask Andrea why she touched the victim's speaker. (Result: David uses sunscreen, David knows Morse code, David eats W&W's candies) * Investigate Graffiti. (Clues: Zip Ties, Victim's Notebook) * Examine Zip Ties. (Result: Unknown Sample) * Examine Victim's Notebook. (Result: Vague Letters) * Analyze Unknown Sample. (09:00:00; Result: The killer has a mole) * Analyze Vague Letters. (15:00:00; Result: The killer's initials are A.C) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Loss of Heart and Soul (2/6)! Loss of Heart and Soul (2/6) * See what Omar needs help with. (Result: New Clues on Library; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Library. (Clues: Pile of Papers) * Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Disturbing Notes) * Analyze Disturbing Notes. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Omar Al-Hashim again) * Give Omar his notes back. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Spencer Symonds) * Tell Spencer about Omar's concerning notes. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Ask Peter about his progress on the brainwashing. (Result: Talk to Amaruq Channe again) * Talk to Amaruq about the brainwashing. (Result: New Clues on Old Sewer Entrance) * Investigate Old Sewer Entrance. (Clues: Box) * Examine Box. (Result: Chess Piece) * Analyze Chess Piece. (Prerequisite: All tasks finished; 06:00:00; Reward: Crazy Expression) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Parkwood University